


Home Sweet Home

by Grimecesty



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, baby feels, its so cute, on ron, theres a moment of hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty
Summary: Rick comes home from work and he's never been happier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm posting this on the bus but that's okay! It's just a short fluffy thing I've done so❤️️ Hope you enjoy!

Rick walked into his house after a long day at work. He needed a long shower and foot rub. He smiled when he saw Carl laying on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon. He took off his hat and set his keys on the table.

Carl looked over at him and grinned before sitting up and waddling over to him. He wrapped his arms around his dad's waist and hugged him tightly, with blanket and all.

Rick smiled and kissed his head, holding him just as tightly, "Hi baby."

Carl looked up at him with a grin, "Hi," He giggled.

Rick ran his fingers through Carl's long strands and cupped his cheek, caressing his cheek bone softly, "How's Judy?"

"Good, she went for a nap a few hours ago so she'll be waking up any second for me to feed her." Carl said, looking up the stairs.

Rick leaned down and kissed his lips softly before pulling away, "I'll take care of it, you've been taking care of her all day, baby boy." 

Carl shook his head, "You've been chasing bad guys all day. You're gonna go change, sit down and let me make you food." 

Rick bumped their noses together gently, "You're too good to me." 

Carl giggled again and grinned, "I think it's the other way around," he said softly, grabbing his hand, "You're always there for me. I don't deserve you." He looked down sheepishly and tightened his grip on Rick's hand.

Rick shook his head and pulled him closer, "No, don't say that. I love you so much, you deserve so much. You deserve someone who can take you on dates and out in public, but we can't." He said sadly.

Carl looked up at him and cupped his cheek, "I don't care about all that stuff," His soft voice made Rick look up at him and he smiled softly when he saw nothing but love and adoration in his son's eyes, making his very own heart melt, "All I care about is you." 

Rick leaned down and kissed him a second time but more passionately. He wrapped his arms around Carl's waist and pulled him close, sighing when he felt skinny arms wrap around his neck, the blanket falling down. He pulled away but kept Carl close, placing his forehead ontop of Carl's, "I love you so much." 

Carl smiled and pecked his lips one more time, "And I love you." As soon as the words escaped his lips, a cry came from the baby monitor that was on the table next to the couch. Carl smiled and kissed Rick's cheek, "And that's my cue," He kissed him one more time before pulling away completely and grabbed the blanket and tossed it to the couch before jogging back upstairs.

Rick watched him for a moment before going upstairs himself but headed for his and Carl's room. He took off his holster and set it on the dresser before stripping out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of sweats and a faded black t-shirt. He tossed his dirty clothes in the hamper and placed his gun under some clothes in the dresser.

He then made his way back downstairs and saw Carl holding Judith and feeding her in the kitchen. He smiled and walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Hi baby."

Carl chuckled and leaned into his chest, "Which baby are you talking to?"

His dad kissed his neck softly before resting his head on his shoulder, making him hunch, "Both of you." 

Carl giggled and looked down at Judy, smiling softly, "She missed you."

Rick smiled before walking around Carl and leaned down to kiss the baby's head, "I missed you both." 

Carl smiled softly and kissed him before gently handing Judy to Rick, "Here, I'ma make you food and you haven't seen her all day." 

Rick chuckled, "Perfect little house wife," He teased but sat down at the kitchen table and continued to feed Judith.

Carl turned and stuck his tongue outl, "Don't get use to it," He smiled.

Rick laughed and looked down at Judith, "He's bossy," 

Judith just looked up at him while suckling from her bottle but Rick would take it as an agreement nonetheless.

"Hey don't turn her against me, she loves me," Carl pouted, bringing out a pan.

Rick only laughed, "I don't blame her. It's kinda hard not to." 

Carl laughed, "Yeah, yeah. So, anything interesting happen at work?"

Rick shrugged, "Just a break in. Pretty simple, guy wasn't prepared whatsoever. He couldn't even unlock his gun," He scoffed.

Carl laughed, "What a lame ass, doesn't even know how to rob someone." 

Rick chuckled and bounced Judith when she finished eating, "What about you? From what I saw when I walked in, you seemed to have had a wild time," he joked.

"Hey," Carl said, flipping the grilled cheese, "I did some stuff! I actually went to the store with Judith," He said, turning off the burner. He pulled down two plates and placed the grilled cheeses ontop, one on each.

"And how was that?" Rick asked, balancing Judith on one knee and bouced her softly while using his free hand to eat.

Carl shrugged and sat next to him, "It went okay. Saw Ron," He cringled.

"Anderson?" Rick scoffed, "The ass hat who got you suspended for three days?"

Carl nodded, "Yep."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. He said a few things but I didn't do anything. I had Judith with me so I didn't want her to get hurt or something so I got what I needed and left," He stated.

Rick grinned, "I'm proud of you. You definitely handled the situation better than I would've."

"Oh yeah? And what would you have done?"

"Probably something illegal," He shrugged. Carl laughed, shaking his head, muttering about how crazy his dad was. 

The two finished their plates and Carl quickly collected them as Rick threw Judith in the air softly and catching her, cooing as she giggled loudly.

"Movie?" Carl asked hopefully after all the dishes were done.

Rick smiled and nodded as Judith yawned and cuddled into his chest, making Carl coo, "She's so precious." 

Rick nodded and rubbed her back, "I think I'm gonna go take her upstairs. You get to pick the movie," Rick winked. 

Carl grinned and kissed him real fast before going to their movie collection while Rick went upstairs to take Judy to bed.

Rick slowly and gently lowered Judy into her crib, cooing. 

"Alright, Princess," He whispered. He ran his pointer finger down her cheek gently before leaning down to kiss her head, "Good night." He whispered. He turned the baby monitor volume up before walking out, closing the door half way.

"Is she asleep?" Carl asked, sitting on the couch.

Rick nodded, "Out like a light," he smiled, and pulled Carl closer, "Proud of you," He whispered.

Carl grinned and kissed him softly, "For?" He asked against his lips.

Rick ran his hands down his back and pulled him closer, "Everything," He said before kissinghim again, this time with more passion than the last.

Carl moaned softly and moved to straddle his dad, getting as close as possible. He cupped his face and moved his head, deepening the kiss.

Rick gave a muffled chuckle and smiled into the kiss. Kissing Carl would never get old. He always tasted sweet and so...Carl. 

Carl shifted to a better position and went for wrapping his arms around his neck. He made a soft noise and melted against him, kissing lazily.

Rick was on board with it all, letting Carl set the pace. After a few moments, Rick pulled back softly and pressed small pecks to his lips, smiling, "I love you," He whispered.

Carl smiled and cuddled into his chest, feeling warm and safe, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! If there are any mistakes, please let me know! You guys wanna visit my tumblr? @Dreamersgobig   
> Till next time!


End file.
